Marry me Niisan!
by Hatake Itachi
Summary: Sasuke learns what it means to be a good wife as Itachi learns certain sacrifices need to be made to be a good brother. WAFF, Fluff, Cuteness, Incest and Yaoi


Yay!!! I is writing agains! I told my otouto the idea for this story and she MADE ME write it. Bribed me with popsicle sex and everything... how could I say no to that? Popsicle sex can be seen on Y!Gallery along with some kitty smut. Look up UchihaKakashi. Tee-hee. She promised fan art for this so email MakandCheese with demands for it.

So my other stories hit the back burner but I am still working on them! Fox eat Dog's next chapter is halfway finished! I've amassed a great many one-shots and continuations with ample amount of ideas that I am just trying to keep up with. Let's pray I muster enough brain power to do so.

This is the cutest damn thing I've written and I haven't even got to the cutest part. WAFF, Fluff and Kawaiiness is abundant in this fic, I can't believe this came out of me.

**Marry Me Niisan**

Young Sasuke sat perched on his legs avidly staring at the television closer than his mother liked. Every time she would come in the room she would reproach him causing the boy to move away. Like every anxious child once she was gone he'd move back those couple of inches and continue to worship the screen with adoring eyes. Nearing the end of one of his favorite movies the eight year old watched Cinderella eagerly run with her Prince Charming to their carriage waving goodbye to all as they rode off, carried away by six pristine white horses, sharing one last kiss. Sasuke was tempted to have his mother play the movie again for him if he hadn't looked at the clock. Even at a tender young age he was a smart child and learned fast what the numbers on clocks meant. For the boy it was a necessity. From the time he was four he learned exactly what numbers changed for when his big brother would be home, soon after he learned how long he would be in school until his brother would pick him up. Today his mother picked him up because his sibling was held after for school activities as Sasuke impatiently waited for his return. Getting up from his prone position on the plush vanilla cream carpet he ran to the kitchen doorway looking to his mother who was busily preparing dinner.

"Okaasan! It's after five! Where is Niisan?" His mother turned her head, silken jet black hair cascading like water falling over a shoulder down to her back. It had been commonly pointed out many a time just how much the two boys resemble the beautiful woman to the point their father commonly joked he didn't have two sons but three wives. She smiled at the boy quite grateful the movie held his attention for as long as it did or else she would have surely heard the question many more painstaking times. How that child loved his brother.

"Sasuke he is probably on his way now, you know it takes at least twenty minutes to walk home from the bus." With a smile she turned back to the vegetables frying in a pan on the stove. Sasuke frowned shifting on his feet with nervous energy. How he hated that school stole much of his time with his brother. If he had his way there would be no more of it! Walking back to the living room, dejected, he was thinking of waiting outside for him when he heard the door open and ran as quick as he could before the person could even open it all the way.

"Hello Sasuke, come to greet your papa?" Sasuke stared up disappointed and hid it terribly in his greeting.

"Welcome home, Tousan."

"Well someone doesn't seem very happy to see me. Is that any way to address your father?"

"Sorry Tousan, I'm waiting for... Itachi!" The older man felt nothing but the cold burst of wind as the little boy took off running passed him. Turning he caught sight Itachi's form, his face slightly shocked just before the tiny body threw himself at the teen at full speed. The older boy took it well enough if not with amused smile.

"Hello to you too Otouto."

"Aniki! Itachi! I missed you!" The young boy wrapped himself around the teen's legs burying his face into the older boy's stomach. At times when Sasuke's mother took the boy to market or over a friends the child was commonly complimented for being so mature, so quiet and polite. Even around Sasuke's own friends the boy was solemn and silent, much more so than a natural eight year old boy should be. Only in the presence of his older brother did they see such a happy, hyper child and if Itachi said jump Sasuke would do so with a smile. Their father rolled his eyes and took off his shoes leaving the doorway in search of a person kinder towards him.

"Sasuke won't you let me at least get through the door first before you tackle me mercilessly?" Big dark eyes glittered up at him with love and guilt at his half-hearted compliant. Those eyes never failed at causing his chest to contract and fill with warmth. Sasuke reluctantly pulled away but gripped the older boys uniformed jacket as he clung to him falling in step as they walked up the pathway to home.

"Aniki. Would you play a game with me before dinner?" Closing the door kindly left open for them Itachi deftly removed his shoes even with the small boy hindering his movements in the cramped hallway. Use to it as he was. Securing his back pack Itachi gripped the young boy around the waist and knelt down so he could get a good grip around Sasukes legs and lifted the now giggling boy over his shoulder.

"What does Otouto want to play?" The boy's mirthful squealing could be heard by their parents even as Itachi walked up the stairs to his room and closed the door. When dropped unceremoniously to the bed Sasuke didn't stop laughing but did finally answer him.

"Let's play Brawl!" The boy grip Itachi by the arm hoping to tug the older man to his room. The long hair teen smirked at him dropping his pack to the ground allowing his little brother to pull him wherever.

"Yet you always whine when I beat you."

"But your good at every game we play." The small spiky hair child released the other to run over to his console and turn everything on, once he thrusted the controller into the older boy's hands the teen dramatically sighed resigning to his fate.

"You're at least having the computer teammates."

After a time, Itachi constantly winning, Sasuke occasionally whining, as the other predicted, the boy was obviously in awe by his brother's skill which fueled the teen's desire to win rather then concede to let the boy win a match. Plus Sasuke pouting was really cute.

"Boys, its time to eat. Finish your game, wash your hands and come downstairs." Their mother spoke to them listening through the doorway even peeking in before speaking. Itachi had known, she had a habit of watching them play. He was even coming to understand her a little. Though it was quite annoying she'd say the same thing every night when he already knew. Never the less he put down the controller and stood when Sasuke did nothing but whine so more. Itachi didn't resist the urge to pinch one soft cheek as he spoke.

"Come on, there is plenty of time for more later." Turning off the system and television, Sasuke got to his feet and left to beat his elder brother to the bathroom. Their sink was a little too tall and a little too far back for Sasuke so the short spiky hair boy struggled to reach the soap and water as like he did every time. Itachi came up behind him pressing his body into Sasuke's warm, soft back pushing him closer as he sandwiched his little brother between the sink and himself proceeding to wash his hands diligently ignoring the cries that followed.

"Itachi no fair! Let me go! You're squishing me!" He was answered with a chuckle as he took up the tiny hands in his own coating his palms with a generous smattering of soap as he begun to cleaned them between his larger palms. The tiny finger's were hardly bigger than his pinky as they were swallowed up by his large palms. Yet Itachi handled Sasuke's hands as he did the rest of him, tenderly and delicately with lots of care. Rinsing his own hands he didn't bother to dry them before placing them under Sasuke's shoulder to slightly lift him so he could rinse his. Afterwards, he dried is hands completely by using the back of the boy's shirt and walked away chuckling as the younger complained he was now all wet.

He reached the table first followed behind a pouty boy who continued to look at him with wounded puppy eyes.

"Itachi how was your day at school?" His father questioned him though the older man's eyes fell to Sasuke who had crawled up on his seat and was now reaching for his utensils.

"Fair. They constantly reminds us of entrance exams for high school though its a year away, it has many students worried." He always diligently answered with something meaningful to tell the man. Even though it was banal for him to ask Itachi had thought it polite to answer with more than a 'fine'.

"Sasuke want to tell father what you did in school today?" Mikoto urged Sasuke as she began filling the boy's plate with proportions of food she deemed necessary, as well as fixing her husband's plate. Itachi helped himself.

"Itachi in class a zoo keeper showed up and he brought a cool lizard! It was huge!" The boy been to exaggerate to his brother, spreading his arms wide, waving them about. His mother asked him to settle down as his father scowled. It wasn't uncommon for him to be ignored for Itachi, just amusing and at times, annoying. Itachi smiled as he chewed his food remaining quiet as he ate his dinner Sasuke talking enough for all of them.

"Boys your Aunt Ayame is getting married and we are invited." Everyone perked up at hearing this. Fugaku swallowed all of his food to reply.

"When is the wedding?" Mikoto bit her lip and did her best to look humble.

"Well it's last minute but since her baby's due date is close they are having it this Sunday." There was pause so that you could hear the young boy's chewing as a thick atmosphere settled at the table.

"Well they are rather inconveniencing." He took up his fork again eating his meal as Mikoto looked almost worried. Itachi suspected she was worried he'd say no when she really wnated to go, Sasuke was glaring at his cauliflower with disdain.

"I suppose if the boys don't mind. Did you have anything planned for this weekend?" He turned his hard gaze to Itachi while Mikoto urged him with a smile. He swallowed his food internally laughing at his mother.

"No I haven't, what say you Sasuke, want to go to a wedding?" Itachi looked at his brother who's plate was mostly bare aside from the lightly colored vegetables he was poking at as though if he stabbed them enough they would disappear like in his games. He looked up at all the people staring at him.

"Like Cinderella's? Will there be horses and a fairy godmother?" He looked almost excited and his mother and brother laughed while Fugaku cracked a bemused look.

"Not quite otouto, but if your lucky you might find a godmother who looks like a horse." His mother reprimand him lightly slapping his arm and glaring at the smirking child.

"Well whats so fun about it then?" He pouted and started kicking his legs, abandoning his fork and the unwanted food mutilated on his plate.

"There will be dancing, lots of family and cake Sasuke." Mikoto tried to cheer the boy up picking up his plate figuring the vegetables wouldn't need to be digested looking as they did.

"I don't like sweets." He stuck out his bottom lip and Itachi didn't resist the opportunity to toy with it running the side of his finger up and down imitating the cartoon characters Sasuke was so fond of watching. The boy squealed and tried batting his hand away that stopped attacking his mouth but strayed to Sasuke's sides. Getting up from his chair Itachi began to mercilessly tickle the boy, Sasuke squealing and laughing begging for him to stop. He curled up falling on his side trying to cower into the chair. Moments later Itachi picked the child up holding him bridal style as their parents watched on quietly smiling to themselves. He maneuvered the wiggling boy so his legs dangled over one shoulder and his head was over the other. Sasuke clung to one of Itachi's arms for dear life.

"Itachi be careful." His mother warned automatically concern of her babies security. Sasuke continued to laugh and squirm around. Itachi brought Sasuke over to his mother placing the boy's face in her direction.

"Want to steal some kisses while he is vunerable?"

"No! Itachi! Mom stop!" The child fretted as the woman kissed all over his face Itachi laughing at his distress.

"Girls have cooties!"

"But mom's have magical healing kisses. Didn't you know that Sasuke?" Itachi said as their mother cleared the table the child wiping at his face even as Itachi gently released him to the floor.

"But Kiba says all girls have cooties and if they kiss you, you become a girl!"

"That's not true Sasuke, that's what boys tell other boys to scare them. Don't you remember scraping your knee and mom kissing it then the hurt went away? You're still a boy now aren't you?" Itachi reasoned with him. He started to help with clearing the table, Sasuke soon following suit since his older brother was doing it. Sasuke went ahead and grabbed Fukagu's plate who was still eating. The man glared at the child who ran towards the kitchen with it following behind Itachi, though his eyes held no malice as he ate the last piece of food left on his fork. Mikoto started washing dishes as Itachi came back, Sasuke at his heels, grabbing up the heavy dishes still with food in them. Their father held out his cup and fork for Sasuke to take this time as he trotted back to the kitchen with them happily. Fugaku stood with a sigh retiring to the living room as Itachi began drying and putting the dishes away handing his little brother lighter things to help with.

"So helpful my babies." She placed kisses on both their foreheads, Sasuke not flinching since Itachi seemed to not be mind. "Sasuke its your bath time now."

"But mom I don't want too..."

"Go on upstairs with you. You need to get clean of all germs Sasuke." He resighed with a displeased moan before he tugged at Itachi's arm and pleaded.

"Aniki, take a bath with me?"

"Now Sasuke you know your brother is too old to take baths with you." The boy looked hurt and pleaded up with desperate eyes at his older brother.

"Please Aniki?" Itachi glanced at his mother and then looked back down smiling at him.

"Alright otouto." Those must have been the sweetest words Sasuke ever heard for the expression he took on was that of pure blissful happiness. His eyes couldn't get any wider, a glossily sheen twinkling up at him. Two cherub pinken cheeks spread full with the most adorable smile. In seconds Itachi was lost in them. Seconds was all it took for Sasuke to grip his wrist up, pulling the boy twice his size and weight from the kitchen, to the stairs and up to the second floor before he even knew it was happening. Leaving their mother to roll her eyes and smile in their wake.

By the time Itachi was tugged into the bathroom and Sasuke was already turning on the water he finally roused himself from his daze coming up behind the yonger boy leaning over him.

"Now Otouto you know you need to let the hot water run first so you can heat the bath." Itachi turned off the cold water the boy swiftly turned on, he also placed down the drain stopper over the hole in the moderately spacious tub. Especially roomy for a young adult and a half. "Don't forget to always put the plug in."

"Niisan, can we have bubbles?" Though Sasuke jump to another topic he was certain the boy heard what he was saying. Mostly sure. The tiny child tugged on his shirt and demanded full attention causing Itachi to look at his face that was stricken with yet another shiny, pleading eye look that the older Uchiha fell for time and again. Sighing as his mother would he crouched over to reach the under sink cabinet and grabbed a pink bottle label 'bubble bath'. Uncapping it he was thwarted again when twin dark glossy eyes urged him too. "Can I put it in?"

Stilling to a halt Itachi smiled and handed over the bottle. "Don't put in too much." Gripping the bottle carefully, the tiny boy overturned it letting the thick liquid mingle in the water, indeed putting more in than really necessary but not so much Itachi moved to stopped him. When Sasuke was so fixated on watching the bubbles multiply rapidly his stealthy brother grabbed the bottle from his hands and put it, cap and all, back into place.

For a moment Itachi debated leaving Sasuke long enough to get a change of clothes or stay. He really didn't feel comfortable with leaving the boy near running water even for a second, there were too many things that could happen in that scenario. Deciding to just dry off well and run both of them to their rooms it was Itachi's turn to tug on Sasuke's shirt.

"Come on otouto, you have to get undressed." The innocent child turned and looked at his big brother with gleeful trusting eyes and lifted his arms. Itachi carefully slipped the blue t-shirt up from his brother's tiny slender form now bared from the waist up. Not resisting the urge at seeing the pristine, ivory skin he tickled the boy's side making Sasuke giggle for him and beg for Itachi to stop. Moving to the snaps on the child's shorts his knuckles brushed and tickled the soft skin on the little one's stomach causing Sasuke to laugh again. Itachi's smile fell slightly but he pulled the boy's shorts off and his briefs off with it. When Sasuke was completely naked Itachi turned the hot water off, the tub was more full than he would have liked, the cold water might not chill it enough. Turning the cold water on anyway Sasuke grabbed at his shirt and began to pull it up.

"Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Helping you get your clothes off niisan!" The boy said it so cheerfully Itachi resigned lifting his arms enough so Sasuke could tug it off his head and arms though rather uncomfortably. His hair was ruffled and in disarray. Tugging his lazy ponytail free his messy hair falling over his shoulders Sasuke then made a beeline for his pants causing Itachi to flinch. He endured it none the less even as it took Sasuke a while to get the button undone, which is why he undressed the boy in the first place. Sasuke got the zipper down and Itachi stood up taking off his own pants and boxers before Sasuke tried to aid him in that as well. Reaching to turn off the water a tiny voice spoke out.

"Niisan your penis is so big." Itachi almost tripped into the tub. His footing stumbled and he hit his knee into the hard porcelain surface.

"Fuck!" Clutching the injured leg cold dread crept over his skin sending a shiver up his spine the next second.

"Fu-uck?" Sasuke tried the word out on his lips as Itachi shut his eyes tight, almost as though in pain. His mother would kill him if she heard the boy learned that from him. Turning to Sasuke, his face stern and hard, he spoke with a tone of authority.

"Sasuke don't ever say that word again." Sasuke looked frightened and almost on the verge of tears as he spoke.

"Niisan you just said..."

"I know Sasuke and I should not have, please just don't say it again. Come here." He pulled the sniffling boy to him and kneeled down to give him a hug. Sasuke never took to getting scolded well, least not by him. He never seemed so phased when their parents did it though. Wrapping his arms around the tiny frame Sasuke sniffled against his shoulder as he rubbed the boy's bare back. Waiting until he was calm and the sobs subsided he lifted Sasuke holding onto him tightly, said child clinging to him so hard he didn't bother to try and pry him off to step into the bath. The water was slightly hotter than comfortable but he didn't want Sasuke to get cold. Gently lowering them both in the water as soon as it hit Sasuke's body he complained.

"Aniki it's too hot."

"I know Sasuke, hold on." Turning around he turned the cold water back on, its icy temperate hit him in the back contrasting to the heat of the tub. Better him than Sasuke. Currently the boy crawled off his body and was now squeezing bubbles in his hands sitting between Itachi's out-stretched legs. He smiled at innocent of the actions.

"Niisan, why is your penis bigger than mine? It has all that fur too..." Too his horror Sasuke reached out and with his tiny hand gripped the hair and tried to 'pet' it. Itachi jerked, he had to control his movement to reframe from kicking the boy by accident, instead he just knocked some of the water out the tub. Grasping the tiny hand Sasuke looked at him with wild eyes as the teenager did his best to stay calm. He didn't want to make Sasuke cry.

"Otouto you should not touch that okay?" He stroked the small hand cradling it between his own. Sasuke stared at his hand sandwiched between Itachi's large palms and mustered up courage to speak again.

"But why Niisan?" Itachi sighed resolutely. Stalling in the moment to turn off the running water he debated just how much he should say. This was a question for their parents to answer, not him. Maybe he should bring it to his mother's attention, though shouldn't she already told Sasuke in the first place?

"Sasuke didn't mother or father tell you about where babies came from?" Though he had a feeling what the boy would tell him, Itachi never learned from their parents. He learn from school children, then to get the facts right, books. The kids had better stories to tell, though rather inaccurate.

"No, I... I heard it from a girl at school. She said she wanted to have my babies! I couldn't ask a girl so... so I asked Naruto, the stupid head, and... he just laughed at me." Sasuke deflated, his eyes downcast. Itachi inwardly groaned that their parents left Sasuke in the dark, it also left the boy vulnerable to the more unseemly types that would use his nativity to their sick pleasure. How foolish they were. Sasuke continued.

"I asked Okaasan and she made Tousan tell me but... he never told me about the fur. Your's is so much bigger than Tousans, Aniki." Itachi's eye twitched and he released his brothers hand. The child just stared down at his lap through the bubbles leaving the teen feeling very uncomfortable. He did not need to hear that last remark. If he saw their father's why didn't he ask about the fu- pubic hair? Did he want to ask that question? His mind providing unbidden conclusions against his will and none of them sounded appealing.

"It's not fur Sasuke, it's hair, like the kind that grows on your head."

"Oh." The boy simply said staring at his crotch again before looking innocently up into his big brother's eyes, the teenager was trying to hide his embarrassment though unable to stop his cheeks from turning pink. Sasuke wouldn't notice anyway, hopefully, the child was getting too astute and clever. "Why does it grow there?"

He wasn't going to escape this was he?

"Well its hormones."

"Hormones?" Sasuke was looking at him attentively ignoring the bubbles he loved so much completely. Itachi knew they should get clean before the water got cold but at the moment, he was really feeling too awkward to touch Sasuke.

"It's a kind of chemi-juice." He had to keep this simple or risk dragging it out. "A fluid your body produces to make a boy into a man. Testosterone."

"Oh. When will I get it?" Sasuke started bouncing around, more water slipping onto the floor he'd have to clean.

"In time Sasuke. You're too young now." The boy stopped shifting around to pout as he was denied something. Itachi smiled, slightly relieved.

"Don't rush it Sasuke it'll come to you soon, then all the girls won't leave you alone." Sasuke made a face at him then that had Itachi taken aback.

"I hate girls! They are always bugging me and trying to give me kisses and get me to play their dumb games with them." The teen chuckled at his little brother as he glared so intensely into space.

"All boys say that at your age, you'll see one day Sasuke." Dropping the conversation Itachi dipped his head forward letting the warm water soak up in his hair as he flipped it back splashing a giggling Sasuke on purpose. The child was so easily amused.

"Close your eyes Otouto." Slicking his wet hair back he edge closer to the boy to help him dip his own head in the water without getting it in his ears. Sasuke could do it himself but he'd never pass up the chance at contact with Itachi and say so. Itachi's attention was like the sweetest treat he wanted all the time. Warm hands were on his neck and between his shoulders laying him back in the pool holding him safe and secure. This is what Sasuke loved most, this is why no girl could compare to his big brother.

Itachi grabbed the bottle of shampoo sitting at the edge of the tub and squeezed the creamy liquid into his palm pressing his hands together to distribute it evenly before putting them on Sasuke's head to thoroughly clean his spiky mane.

"Keep your eyes closed otouto." Though Sasuke's hair was thick reaching up towards the ceiling it was baby soft to the touch and as Itachi soaped it up, massaging his scalp, it fell through his fingers like fine silk just sliding between his hands. Sasuke smiled happily a little pleased noise falling from between his lips, Itachi grinned.

"What are you a kitty Sasuke? You a little neko?"

"It feels nice Aniki." Itachi took a little extra time rubbing Sasukes head knowing it pleased the boy so before he actually rinsed his head, taking a moment to wipe suds off the boys forehead to keep it from running into his eyes.

"Lean back Sasuke." Dipping Sasuke under the water again the boy was slightly disappointed the head stroking ended so soon. Sasuke entertain the idea he was partly like a cat, he did like cats. It was nice to hear Itachi say it anyway. When his head was dripping wet clinging to his scalp he shook it like a dog getting cold droplets on his brother. Instead of complaining Itachi reached for the shampoo bottle again to wash his own hair.

"Niisan let me do it!"

"Sasuke you're too short."

"Come on Niisan please, I can do it!" The cute little cherub cheeks puffed out in determination is what forced him to relinquish the shampoo bottle. He hunkered his head down submitting himself to his little brother's wishes. He was just so adorable not to. Little warm hands worked at his scalp, tugging a little clumsily at his hair, pulling a bit harder than pleasantly. Itachi took it without protest.

"Get all the hair at the bottom too."

"I will Niisan." Tiny hands tried to gather all his massive amount of hair, though it was sleek and fine like Sasuke's there was alot more of it and it was harder for the tiny boy to control. The teen didn't mind and it's not like he'd be dirty if Sasuke missed a few clumps. The boy poked his little tongue out his mouth catching it between his lips using complete concentration to do it all right.

"Tachi, your hair is tangled in my fingers." Itachi reached up blindly tugging at his tangled locks and his brother's wrists prying the little boy's hands out of his hair, some strands were pulled out with it.

"Ewww its clinging to me." Itachi chuckled before dunking his head forward coming up from the water like the well girl from the movie that had Sasuke have nightmares for weeks. His mother warned his father about letting their son watch that. Sasuke managed to rip the stray strands off his fingers with a grimace on his face. Itachi whipped his head back again his brother gasped at the splashing. When the elder teen was ringing out his hair Sasuke had grabbed the bottle again. This caused Itachi to raise a curious brow. Sasuke reached his hand under the water and began scrubbing at Itachi's pubic hair.

Itachi did jump up at that.

"Sasuke! What are you doing!?"

"Niisan I-I was washing all your hair. Isn't that right?" Sasuke snatched his hands back and teared up. Itachi shrunk against the far end of the tub, the knobs digging into his back cool against the intense heat of his skin. His face flushed as red as a tomato as he stared at his ten year old brother, who was near tears again. It was hard to pay close attention to that when a rush of blood went from his head to his crotch. It was a very ambiguous situation to be in, and quite a disturbing too.

"Sasuke... you wash it with soap just like the rest of your body." Itachi voice was neutral and calm, it contradicted the emotions whirling through his eyes. The blushing teen picked up a bar of soap and began to scrub naturally at his body. This oddity left Sasuke ill at ease but as his older brother continued about washing his chest and abdomen he was ignored for the answer he sought instead sitting idly on his end of the water holding his hands in his lap.

"Otouto, you have to get cleaned up." Itachi finished with the soap, skimming over his own body as quickly as possible handing the bar over to his little brother. Sasuke took it meekly and stared at it. Itachi saw as Sasuke bit his lip, a question danced in his eyes in which the elder Uchiha was almost afraid to inquiry on.

"Niisan..." Small, fearful, almost like the boy was waiting to be snapped at.

"Yes otouto?" Calm, he had to keep his tone soft, he fought the creeping need to drop his voice or let that bit of frustration to seep in without his permission.

"Do you... can you wash my back?" Itachi tensed and Sasuke saw it. The boy curled in on himself but in seconds a large hand reached out and swiftly took the soap. Itachi didn't even bother to wait for Sasuke to turn around as he wrapped his arms around the boy dragging the soap over his body.

The teen fought not to just swipe it a few good times and get out of the tub. Sasuke wasn't looking for help, he was looking for affirmation. The child wanted comforting and the teen wouldn't just leave him be. It wouldn't be the end of the world to let Sasuke handle it on his own this time, but Itachi could think no greater of a crime to commit at leaving his brother upset so he washed the small back carefully. Delicately yet quickly he massaged the soap into his little brother's shoulders and down running his palm over the boy's back in a soothing manner, feeling the tension ease from the underdeveloped muscles warming the skin under his ministrations. Itachi was half afraid Sasuke would try and touch him again, now that he was in a 'delicate' condition, his mind was set at ease when he pulled away as the boy kept his hands to himself the whole time. He placed the soap in Sasuke's hands and got out of the tub.

"Niisan where are you going?"

"I'll be right back Sasuke, I need to get us some clothes, you finish up okay?" Itachi asked him this nicely but left the room swiftly grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist though the rest of him was still dripping on the floor. A trail followed him when he went into his room and sloppily dried off. Quickly he rummaged his bureau and dressed, his t-shirt and pajama pants slightly clinging to his body much in the same fashion his hair did. He left the dirty towel on the floor of his immaculately clean room and dashed to his little brother's, digging out the first pair of pj's he found out of his dresser, decorated in happy playing cats and a pair of underwear. Quickly darting back to the bathroom, still quite worried about even the shortest unsupervised time with him in the water, Sasuke was currently ducking his head presumably cleaning his legs when Itachi came back in. The boy stopped once his brother returned and dropped the soap, looking almost bashful. Itachi walked in wincing at the puddles he had made on the floor.

"Okay Sasuke you can get out." Walking over Itachi grabbed a clean towel off a hanger and unplugged the drain. Sasuke obediently stood placing his hands nervously before him, eyes not meeting Itachi's.

"What's wrong otouto?" Placing the towel around slender small shoulders the older boy rubbed vigorously so Sasuke wouldn't get cold as he dried his neck and back.

"Nothing niisan." His tone was that of reluctant submission but Sasuke would say no more standing knee deep in the slowly dissipating water as Itachi rubbed the tiny rivets of water off his little frame. Picking the boy up placing him on the already soaked floor Sasuke stood on Itachi's dirty shirt as his brother wiped down his arms and kneel to get his legs. The teen noticed how his brother's muscles pulled and tense thinking odd of it. Did his little brother flinch away on purpose? Dropping the towel he handed his Sasuke his clothes.

"Get these on while I clean Sasuke. Mother would be cross if she saw the bathroom." Handing the boy the pajamas he pulled all their dirty clothes in a pile and used Sasuke's dirty towel on the water puddles. The boy gave him a wounded look and Itachi hid his eyes. It wasn't as if he wouldn't have helped the boy put them on despite Sasuke being able to dress himself, just the bath had been more awkward than it should have leaving Itachi feel strangely. Once the floor was mostly clean Sasuke had finished putting on his outfit, his buttons slightly crooked from skipping a couple. It had Itachi smiling sweetly at such purity. If he didn't know any better he'd swear the little imp did it on purpose.

"Itachi? Sasuke? You boy's finished?" Itachi perked up at hearing his mother through the door knocking before she spoke. The reason why she didn't just come in was most likely because of him. She had been giving him more privacy the last couple of years, something he was quite grateful for. Tucking the clothes away and soaked towel into the hamper he opened the door.

"Yes mother, you can take Sasuke to bed now." Slipping passed her he wasn't sly enough to evade her as she stilled him with her hand and caught his cheek in a kiss.

"Night Itachi."

"Niisan won't tuck me in?" He heard as he started down the hall. Something in him urged him to turn around and do just that. The inner desire to do whatever it took to please his little otouto. He kept walking knowing his mother would want to do that, he had his time with Sasuke anyway. Escaping to his room he didn't even turn on the light when he walked by memory to his bed, crawling under the clean warm sheets, laying his head upright to stare at his ceiling. It wasn't technically his bedtime and still rather early but he didn't really have anything to do nor wanted. He always finished homework in school when he had time since knowing when he got home his little brother would spare him no reprieve until the little boy was forced to sleep that was long since out of the way. He kept no television in here not overly entertained with it, just his computer which seemed too complicated to bother with now. Itachi laid almost comatose staring at nothing, confused, feeling something was off in his gut but not quite certain on what it was. Sasuke was safe, he was doing well in school with no demerits and their parents were not mad at him with no reason to punish him. Yet, he felt like he had done something terribly bad.

Turning on his side he frowned searching in his mind for even one reason to feel so remorseful. He couldn't come up with one thing as his troubled mind drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

Somewhere in his half-sleep he felt something stirring. Itachi had always been a light sleeper dating from the times baby Sasuke would scream waking him up in worry to the point Itachi showed up to his cradle even before their mother did. In the later months she let him feed the baby formula while she watched. His mother had it easy in getting much needed daytime naps with Itachi around caring for Sasuke. It was almost eerie in seeing a child so young take to responsibility so quickly. So as he slowly opened his obsidian eyes glancing discreetly around his room he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Opening his eyes fully he couldn't see anything in the room that would alert him so.

Until he saw a unnatural lump in his bed.

Sitting up he quickly lifted his sheets, blinking his eyes in the dark with his only means of light the moon through the window, he saw a small form curled at the edge of his bed laying in a fetal position. Matching black eyes stared back at him with a weak 'hi' on his lips.

"Otouto what are you doing there?"

"I'm a kitty Itachi!" He loudly whispered edging closer to Itachi's feet and hugging his older brother's legs. When Sasuke started to mimic a purr Itachi grabbed him and pulled the boy into his lap.

"Sasuke you naughty neko, you should be asleep." Grasping the edge of his blanket and pulling it back up he didn't even bother to try and coax the boy back to his own room. He was just too cute. Itachi just wanted to hold him close and keep him all to himself. In an elegant dance that was rehearsed from many times practiced Sasuke fell into the curve of Itachi's body gripping his shirt in hand as he curled against him. His head rested on the pillow with Itachi's arm cradling his neck, the hand it was attached too pressed between Sasuke's shoulder blades. The elder Uchiha wrapped his free arm around the small body, his elbow curving against Sasuke's hip as his hand held his little brother's back secure and close. He placed a gentle kiss upon Sasuke's sweet smelling hair then rested his cheek on the same spot.

Itachi couldn't complain about the disturbance rousing him from sleep and he honestly couldn't think of anything more pleasurable in the world than falling back asleep with his little brother clinging to his body resting peacefully by his side.

That was what he thought as he drifted off to dreamland with Sasuke softly snoring in his ear.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

So like... drugged this on too long again, kinda didn't get to the point yet. I don't know just how long I plan to make this but I have an idea of how I want it to go and the end. Dedicated to MakandCheese for being such an adorably cute otouto. Do I get my sex now?.


End file.
